Volviendo a la luz
by amatista1986
Summary: Mi pequeño regalo de Halloween para todos mis lectores :D ¿será que una joven miedosa podra salvarlo de la oscuridad?


**Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal? :D aquí les traigo un pequeño regalo de Halloween muahahahaha, no vale, no da miedito, no sirvo para eso -.- pero espero que les guste ;) solo quería aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenece pero si los otros personajes que vayan apareciendo al transcurrir la historia y bueno esta historia surgió de mi completa y entera imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten, bueno a comenzar…**

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Toda la historia transcurre desde el punto de vista del narrador.

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- _

POV - Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(N/A: notas de la autora)

- Flash Back Inicio-Fin –

**Volviendo a la luz**

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, como si los Dioses estuvieran bendiciendo el viaje que los jóvenes de la preparatoria de Tomoeda estaban realizando. Había sido un mes difícil, lleno de eventos especiales y exámenes repentinos para los alumnos del último año, por lo que el director decidió regalarles un viaje a la playa por una semana. Una joven de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño largo veía por la ventana del autobús mientras conversaba con su mejor amiga sobre lo emocionada que estaba por el viaje.

- Será excelente Tomoyo, son como unas vacaciones anticipadas – decía emocionada la chica de ojos verdes, su nombre era Sakura.

- Estas muy contenta amiga, se nota que te gusta el mar – decía la joven Tomoyo, quien tenia cabellos negros como la noche y hermosos ojos color amatista.

- No me gusta, me fascina el mar, ya veras, podemos hacer fogatas y jugar voleibol y también podemos hacer competencias de natación y castillos de arena y… -

- Si amiga, todo eso y más ya veras –

- En especial podremos contar historias de terror de la región – intervino emocionada una joven de cabellos cortos color chocolate, su nombre era Naoko.

- No… no necesitamos contar historias de terror – dijo algo temerosa Sakura.

- Claro que si, Halloween esta a cinco días, debemos entrar en ambiente para recibir la noche de todos los santos – intervino otra joven con trenzas en su cabello castaño, su nombre era Chiharu.

- Gracias por apoyarme Chiharu, ¿ves Sakura? Es necesario, apenas lleguemos iré al pueblo a investigar las historias y cuentos de la región para preparar todo para la fogata de esta noche – dijo Naoko emocionada volviendo a su puesto.

- No te preocupes Sakura, todo va a estar bien, son solo cuentos, anímate un poquito, además quizás conozcas al chico de tus sueños – dijo Rika, una de sus amigas la cual se sentaba cerca de la joven de ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué cosas dices, Rika? – le respondió Sakura con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas… algo le decía que ese Halloween sería algo… especial.

Luego de 4 horas de viaje, el autobús por fin llego al pueblo costero donde pasarían los próximos 6 días, era un lugar fresco y muy colorido, y el mar podía verse a simple vista, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era una hermosa mansión de estilo chino que estaba encima del risco.

- Es muy hermosa – murmuró Sakura, observando la bella mansión que se alzaba en la lejanía.

- Cierto, se nota que lleva años abandonada pero aun no pierde su porte noble y elegante – dijo un joven acercándose a las dos chicas.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo de antigüedad crees que tenga, Eriol? – preguntó Tomoyo al joven, quien tenia cabellos negros y unos preciosos ojos azules detrás de unos sofisticados anteojos.

- Quizás unos 400 o 500 años – respondió.

- Muy bien chicos, nos quedaremos en aquella posada, habrán 4 personas por cabaña, así que pasen adelante para buscar la llave y para saber cual será su grupo – dijo el profesor llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

- Mira Sakura, estaremos juntas en la misma cabaña con Rika y Meilin – dijo emocionada Tomoyo.

- Pues vamos a instalarnos – dijo la joven castaña.

Cuando entraron a la habitación ya las otras dos jóvenes estaban adentro y cuando las vieron sonrieron abiertamente.

- Sabía que nos pondrían juntas, siempre lo hacen – dijo la joven Meilin, quien tenia cabellos negros azabaches y ojos color rubí.

- Si, siempre corremos con la misma suerte – le respondió Sakura bastante contenta.

- Bueno arreglemos todo, tenemos que ir dentro de poco a ayudar con la comida y luego podremos ir a la playa – dijo Rika.

- ¡Si! – respondieron con entusiasmo las tres jóvenes.

Luego de arreglar sus pertenencias, las jóvenes se unieron a sus compañeros para preparar juntos el almuerzo y poder ir a disfrutar de una tarde soleada en la playa. Era un día maravilloso y calido, perfecto para nadar y jugar en el mar. Los jóvenes retozaban y reían abiertamente en la orilla mientras Sakura nadaba con sus amigas, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila, había algo en esa mansión que la obligaba a observarla de vez en cuando.

- ¿Te gusta mucho? – le preguntó Tomoyo.

- ¿Eh? – le respondió bastante confundida, se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando su amiga la obligo a volver a la realidad con su pregunta.

- Que despistada eres Sakura, te estoy preguntando si te gusta mucho esa casa – le dijo la joven amatista.

- Si… es un lugar misterioso y lleno de encanto – dijo la chica mirando la casa.

- Pues me parece raro que te guste, ya que tú odias todo lo misterioso y todo lo que tenga que ver con terror y miedo – le dijo con gracia la joven Chiharu.

- Lo se pero… hay algo que me atrae de esa casa, no se que es, pero quizás… si no hubiera sido abandonada sería una casa magnifica, quizás es eso – dijo la chica de ojos verdes.

Ya casi finalizando el día, los profesores decidieron hacer una cena en la playa, prepararon varias fogatas para que los chicos asaran sus propios pescados y así pudieran disfrutar de un atardecer marino. Los once chicos, incluyendo los novios de las chicas, se sentaron alrededor de una de las fogatas para poder cocinar sus pescados y poder disfrutar del hermoso espectáculo del atardecer en la playa, las únicas que no tenían novio eran Tomoyo y Sakura, pero Sakura sospechaba que había algo entre su amiga y Eriol.

- Estuve averiguando en el pueblo y tengo muchas historias que contarles – dijo emocionada Naoko.

La joven Kinomoto al escuchar el comentario de su amiga se tenso toda, ya que no quería escuchar nada de terror, había pasado una tarde maravillosa para que su amiga le arruinara el día con una historia de terror.

- Pues cuéntalas – dijo emocionado el joven Eriol, el cual recibió un codazo por parte de la joven amatista, quien le señalo a Sakura que ya estaba temblando como una hoja, aun sin haber escuchado nada.

- Tranquila Sakura, verás que te van a gustar, no son terribles – dijo Naoko intentando calmar a su amiga ya que también había notado lo tensa que se puso.

- Esta… esta bien – dijo la joven, no porque estuviera más tranquila, sino para no arruinarle la diversión y la curiosidad de sus demás compañeros.

- Hubo una en especifico que me llamo la atención, en especial porque tiene que ver con aquella casa del risco – dijo la chica señalando la mansión que tanto le gustaba a Sakura – Los pobladores dicen que esa casa tiene 500 años de antigüedad y pertenecía a una familia adinerada originaria de China, por eso los hermosos detalles que se pueden apreciar, y me comentaron que si entras puedes ver los hermosos jarrones con dragones y demás adornos que delatan su procedencia con solo mirarlos – dijo la chica entrando en calor para comenzar con la historia – al parecer, el joven amo de la mansión contrajo nupcias con una hermosa princesa de la región, saben que a las mujeres nobles, hijas de terratenientes, las llamaban princesas en la antigüedad, y pues todo iba bien, el joven era muy feliz con su esposa y ella se notaba feliz igualmente pero… un día la joven simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro… los sirvientes de aquella casa y con ayuda de los pobladores buscaron a la chica por todos lados pero nunca dieron con ella, hasta que varios días después… fue encontrada flotando en el mar junto con otro cuerpo… al parecer, la joven estaba enamorada de un joven sirviente de su padre y al no poder estar juntos, decidieron suicidarse – relato Naoko causando un ahogado grito por parte de las chicas… aunque, la joven Kinomoto no pensó en el miedo… sino en el dolor del pobre joven que se quedo solo y por lo egoísta que había sido la chica – el joven amo se sintió desolado y culpable por la muerte de su esposa, el no sabía que la habían obligado a casarse con el, y mucho menos que ella estaba fingiendo su felicidad… todo había sido una farsa para poder relacionarse con su familia, la cual tenia mucho dinero que el terrateniente aspiraba a tener… el joven rompió toda relación con el terrateniente y al poco tiempo de estar solo, el joven falleció lleno de dolor y de culpa – narró la chica mientras sus amigas derramaban algunas lagrimas por el joven fallecido – luego de muchos años, los pobladores comenzaron a olvidar que esa magnifica mansión fue habitada alguna vez pero un hecho misterioso les hizo recordar aquella tragedia ocurrida en estas costas… algunas noches de luna nueva, cuando la noche es muy oscura, algunos pescadores afirman haber visto un joven hombre caminar por la orilla de la playa mientras el viento mese su cabello color chocolate, luego de investigar el hecho, muchos de los pescadores dicen que ese hombre que deambula por la orilla es el alma del joven amo que al haber muerto sintiéndose culpable y atormentado no paso a mejor vida… sino que se quedo en este mundo, esperando que algún día… alguien lo libere de su terrible tormento – dijo la chica terminando su relato.

Todo iba muy bien para Sakura hasta que su amiga metió el tema de los fantasmas, ¿no podía omitir aquel detalle?

- ¿Cómo saben los pescadores que ese hombre es el mismo chico? – preguntó Tomoyo con bastante curiosidad.

- Al parecer, dentro de la mansión hay un retrato de el, y cuando los pescadores lo vieron todos aseguraron que se trataba del mismo hombre que caminaba por la playa… ¿y saben algo? – Preguntó Naoko con emoción ganándose una respuesta negativa por parte de sus amigos – Hoy hay luna nueva – dijo la joven.

- Yo… yo me voy a dormir chicos… nos vemos mañana – dijo Sakura parándose de repente, dejando sorprendidos a sus amigos.

- Saben como es ella, voy a ver como esta – dijo Tomoyo siguiendo a su mejor amiga.

- Pero… esta historia ni miedo da – dijo Meilin cruzándose de brazos siguiendo sus amigas.

- ¡Sakura!... ¡Sakura espera! – le gritó Tomoyo, pero ella no se detuvo hasta que entro a su cabaña y se tiro en su cama cubriéndose con su sabana por completo.

- Sakura Kinomoto, no puedo creer que seas tan miedosa, esa historia no da miedo, más bien da tristeza por el pobre chico, ¿no lo crees Tomoyo? – dijo Meilin cuando entro en la cabaña viendo como su amiga estaba totalmente enrollada con su sabana.

- Es cierto Sakura, pobre chico, debió sufrir mucho al enterarse de todo eso, y la soledad que debe sentir debe ser horrible… además te aseguro que Naoko busco la historia que diera menos miedo para que no te afectara – dijo Tomoyo con dulzura.

- Lo se… lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando oí la parte del fantasma me dio mucho miedo – dijo la castaña sacando su cabeza de las sabanas.

- Vamos Sakura, anímate, tu misma dijiste que querías disfrutar este viaje al máximo – le dijo con animo su amiga amatista.

- Tienen razón… tengo que disculparme con Naoko – dijo la chica saliendo de la cama.

A pesar de que Sakura se disculpo por su actitud miedosa con sus amigos y que el resto de la noche paso mucho más amena, la joven castaña no podía dormir del miedo, no quería despertar a sus amigas y molestarlas con su paranoia "Vamos Sakura, contrólate, fue solo una historia, un mito" pensó para tranquilizarse pero aun podía sentir la piel de gallina y el sudor que bajaba por su frente.

- Mejor camino un ratito a ver si me calmo – se dijo a si misma para ponerse sus sandalias y salir de la cabaña.

Camino un rato sin rumbo fijo pensando mucho acerca de la historia de su amiga, claro, omitiendo la parte del fantasma, era muy trágico lo que le había pasado al chico, cargar con una muerte en su conciencia, a pesar de no ser su culpa… era muy triste. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta se encontraba cerca de la playa y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa… según su amiga hoy era luna nueva y en luna nueva…

- No… no es posible… - dijo la chica cuando miro hacia las cercanías de la casa y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre sentado en las rocas mientras las olas rompían en ellas – fan… fan… ¡fantasma! – gritó y salio corriendo del lugar.

"_Pobre chico, debió sufrir mucho al enterarse de todo eso y la soledad que debe sentir debe ser horrible"_ recordó las palabras de su amiga y enseguida se detuvo "¿será que… será que no es un fantasma malo?" pensó la joven y sacando valentía de donde no la tenía se giró y regresó por el mismo camino por donde había corrido momentos antes. Se acercó lo más que pudo y observó al joven que miraba hacia la playa como si esperara algo o alguna señal… se veía tan real pero a la vez misterioso, a pesar de que el viento soplaba su cabello chocolate no se movía, a pesar de que ella sentía un frío enorme por la brisa marina el no se inmutaba, a pesar de estar mirando una hermosa noche estrellada… su hermoso rostro solo mostraba… tristeza. Sakura miro con pena aquel joven porque sabía que estaba sufriendo y de alguna forma u otra… quería ayudarlo, a pesar de que el era lo que ella más temía en este mundo… un fantasma.

- ¿Estas triste? – preguntó Sakura haciendo acopio de todo el valor que tenía.

El joven que no se había percatado de su presencia giro su rostro y la miró con sorpresa ¿Qué hacia una joven como esa de noche en aquella playa?

- Se que esto no es muy usual pero… - dijo ella pero el suave susurro de una voz masculina la interrumpió.

- ¿Acaso usted no me teme señorita? ¿A caso no sabe lo que soy?– le preguntó aquel joven.

- Yo… en realidad le tengo pavor a los fantasmas pero… tu no te ves… malo – le respondió ella jugando con sus dedos de una forma que al joven le pareció encantadora.

- Entiendo… no debería estar aquí ni mucho menos hablarme ya que estoy expiando mis pecados en este lugar por toda la eternidad – dijo el joven desapareciendo de la vista de Sakura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por un momento Sakura casi grita del pavor que le ocasiono aquel acto pero… luego de recordar la historia del chico, con valor se dirigió a la mansión donde ella creía que encontraría al chico. La joven caminó con cuidado y al llegar a la entrada empujó la vieja reja que la separaba de aquella magnifica casa, subió los escalones de la entrada principal y abrió la puerta, al entrar se ayudo de su celular para poder ver en la oscuridad de aquella casa y se pudo dar cuenta que aquello que había contado Naoko era cierto, habían jarrones, tapices, estatuas… todo decía a gritos que las personas que alguna vez habitaron esa casa eran chinos, lo más extraño era que no se hubieran robado nada, quizás se debía al mismo hecho de la leyenda que se contaba de aquella casa. Caminó por un largo corredor y al final abrió la puerta entrando en una habitación amplia, era un tipo de estudio y encima de lo que fue una magnifica chimenea había un retrato algo rasgado, paso sus suaves dedos por los retazos de aquel lienzo y al colocarlos en su lugar pudo ver el atractivo rostro de su joven fantasma. Lo observó con cuidado y pudo detallar los finos rasgos de aquel hombre, podías ver que sus ojos mostraban ternura y amabilidad, su nariz perfilada y sus labios carnosos que invitaban a cualquier chica a soñar con unos besos que seguro serian deliciosos.

- ¡Dios que estoy pensando! – dijo escandalizada por sus propios pensamientos – Aquí dice algo – dijo al notar que había una pequeña placa debajo del magnifico cuadro – Li… Li ¿Qué? Xi…Xi… ¿Shaoran? – dijo intentando pronunciar aquel nombre tan complicado.

- En realidad es Li Xiao Lang, pero puede pronunciarlo como guste – dijo aquella voz de la nada, haciéndola voltear buscando su origen.

- ¿Ese es tu nombre? – preguntó ella intentado ubicar donde estaría el tal Li.

- En realidad… ese era mi nombre… - dijo la voz nuevamente y por fin pudo verlo aparecer cerca de la ventana que daba a la playa.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? – preguntó ella con un poco más de confianza, si el hubiera querido hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, después de todo, estaban solos.

- No lo recuerdo con exactitud pero… deben ser 500 años o más – le respondió sin mirarla.

Ella lo observó y no supo porque quiso animarlo un poco así que decidió entablar una conversación con su peor miedo.

- Yo me llamo Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto, voy en tercero de preparatoria y estamos aquí por un viaje escolar – dijo sonriéndoles.

- Cuando dice preparatoria, se refiere a una academia de estudios ¿no es así? – preguntó curioso por lo términos que la joven estaba usando.

- Así es, es un lugar donde estudias cosas como japonés, historia, biología y matemáticas, aunque no soy muy buena en esa porque no se me dan bien los números - le contó con algo de desanimo causando una pequeña risa por parte del fantasma.

- Lo siento, puedo apreciar que le gusta mucho, a pesar de que las matemáticas le cause problemas – dijo mirándola con ternura.

- Mis amigos también van así que no estoy sola – le dijo sonriendo.

- Entiendo… es bastante deprimente estar solo, de hecho esta es la primera conversación que tengo en siglos – dijo el joven con un sentimiento de tristeza que también embriago a Sakura.

- ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – le preguntó con algo de pena.

- Si así usted lo desea – le respondió el joven con educación.

Había olvidado que se trataba de un fantasma de antaño y que quizás en aquella época era normal que los jóvenes hablaran tan educadamente, "seguro piensa que soy una atrevida por tutearlo" pensó preocupada acto por el cual se sonrojo fuertemente.

- ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el joven.

- Si yo… ¿Por qué estas aquí Shaoran? – le preguntó ella intentando calmar su calor interno, pero había elegido la pregunta incorrecta para desviar la atención del chico.

- Es algo que… no quiere saber – respondió volviendo a tristeza y dolor.

- En realidad… en el pueblo se dicen muchas cosas pero… me gustaría saber la verdad – dijo ella intentando tomar la mano del joven pero la suya lo traspaso… había olvidado que era un fantasma.

- Yo… mate una persona a quien amaba – dijo el mirando de nuevo hacia la playa.

- Según lo que oí tu no la mataste – le dijo ella colocándose a su lado.

- Pero su muerte fue por mi causa, así que indirectamente yo la mate – dijo el joven desapareciendo nuevamente sin dejar rastro.

- No fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió Shaoran… fue culpa de su padre… estoy segura que ella no querría que estuvieras aquí – dijo a la nada esperando que apareciera nuevamente pero el no volvió a aparecer.

Salió de aquella casa rumbo a su cabaña repasando todo lo que había ocurrido "_se quedo en este mundo, esperando que algún día… alguien lo libere de su terrible tormento_" recordó el final de la historia de su amiga y se prometió a si misma que ayudaría a Li Shaoran a liberarse de su culpa para que pudiera ir a un mundo mejor.

Al día siguiente decidió contarles a sus amigas lo ocurrido por lo cual fueron a la casa abandonada sin que los profesores o los chicos se dieran cuenta. Cuando entraron quedaron maravilladas por todo el arte que adornaba aquella casa, y Sakura que solo había podido apreciar aquello en total oscuridad quedo impresionada al verla de día.

- Si por fuera se ve preciosa por dentro es impresionante – dijo Chiharu.

- ¿Crees que aparezca de día? – preguntó Naoko con emoción.

- No lo creo… además por lo que vi anoche es muy tímido – dijo Sakura.

- Un fantasma tímido, quien lo creería – dijo Meilin caminando detrás de sus amigas.

Sakura las llevo hasta el salón donde sostuvo la conversación con el joven fantasma y al igual que ella quedaron maravilladas con el retrato del joven Li.

- Era muy apuesto – susurró Tomoyo.

- Esa chica si fue tonta, con un esposo así me olvido hasta de mi nombre – intervino Meilin.

- Ella amaba a otro… no importa el físico cuando ya has entregado tu corazón Meilin – justifico a la chica la joven Rika.

- Lo que debemos buscar es algo que lo haga entrar en razón, algo que le haga saber que el no es culpable de nada así podrá sentirse en paz y abandonar este mundo por fin – dijo Naoko.

Las seis chicas comenzaron a buscar por todos lados algo como lo que había descrito Naoko pero luego de horas de búsqueda no encontraron absolutamente nada.

- Rayos, esto es muy complicado – dijo Meilin con ofuscación.

- Lo único que encontré de interesante fue este cuadro pequeño, es de una mujer – dijo Tomoyo mostrando el pequeño retrato que traía.

- Es muy hermosa – dijo Rika.

- Y muy fina – dijo Chiharu.

- Debe ser ella… su esposa – dijo Sakura mirando detenidamente a la joven, la cual tenia cabellos negros y unos preciosos ojos color azul.

- Quizás debas hablar un poco más con el Sakura, así puedes saber más y ayudarlo – intervino Tomoyo.

La joven asintió y juntas regresaron con sus compañeros para que no notaran su desaparición. Cuando todos se habían dormido, Sakura se vistió lo mejor posible para ir a ver a su fantasma, ya que la noche anterior había ido con su pijama y un abrigo encima, lo cual le dio mucha vergüenza al verse cuando regresó, "esta falda larga blanca con esta camiseta rosa estarán bien, después de todo estamos en la playa" pensó mientras se vestía. Caminó con cuidado de no caerse hasta que llego a la playa y… no vio nada, el chico no estaba por ningún lado "¿quizás no quiere que una metiche se meta en su vida? O… ¿en su no vida? Es muy confuso" pensó la joven, y por estar en las nubes no vio una roca que sobresalía de la arena, la cual la hizo caer no de una forma muy elegante.

- ¡Ouch! Tonta roca – dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la arena.

- En realidad la roca no tiene la culpa que usted este tan distraída esta noche – dijo la voz que había estado esperando escuchar.

- No es muy educado que le digas a una señorita que es distraída – dijo inflando sus cachetes, intentado ubicar al fantasma.

- En realidad no es ninguna falta de respeto, pero si así usted lo considera me disculpo por mi falta de modales – dijo por fin apareciendo frente a ella haciendo una suave reverencia.

- Oye… no es necesario eso – dijo Sakura bastante avergonzada por su forma de tratarla… en cierta forma… le intimidaba que fuera tan educado.

- Usted fue quien dijo que mi comentario no era educado, yo solo me estoy disculpando por haberla ofendido – explicó.

- Ya bueno… este… yo… - "por que no puedo hablarle normalmente" pensó la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- Hoy… vi que llevo a sus amigas a mi mansión – dijo el mirándola con seriedad.

- ¿Nos viste? ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes salir de día? No sabía eso, pensé que los fantasmas salían solo de noche – dijo Sakura con sorpresa.

- Siempre estoy aquí, solo que es mi decisión si me dejo o no me dejo ver – le explicó.

- ¿y por que no te dejaste ver? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque según usted soy bastante tímido – dijo con simpleza.

- ¿Ósea que no apareciste por mi culpa? – preguntó algo molesta.

- En realidad me gusta la tranquilidad y sus amigas son… algo escandalosas, en especial la joven de anteojos – le dijo el chico caminando hacia la casa nuevamente.

- Espera un segundo Li Shaoran, te estoy diciendo que me esperes – le gritaba mientras lo seguía al interior de la casa.

Siguió el corredor hasta que entro al despacho nuevamente y pudo ver como el joven observaba el pequeño retrato de la joven que ella creía que era su esposa.

- Su nombre… era Yukiko – le dijo Shaoran con pesar en su voz.

Sakura lo observaba con tristeza porque sabía que el estaba atormentándose por algo que no era su culpa, no fue su culpa que el padre de Yukiko la obligara a casarse con el, ni mucho menos el la había obligado a fingir que era feliz, y mucho menos… el era culpable de la terrible decisión que ella había tomado con su amante, pero ¿Cómo hacerle entender eso?

- Era una mujer muy hermosa – dijo por fin Sakura llamando la atención del joven.

- Lo era… también muy amable y cariñosa… en verdad pensé que era feliz – dijo aun mirando el retrato de su difunta esposa.

- Shaoran… hay veces en que… somos realmente felices pero… cuando recordamos lo que dejamos atrás sentimos que estamos traicionando aquello y es por eso que nos amarramos a nuestro pasado sin saber que nuestra felicidad esta en nuestro futuro – le dijo ella acercándose para poder ver el retrato de la joven.

- Son palabras muy sabias para alguien de su edad – le dijo mirándola con profundidad.

- Mi hermano me dice monstruo y que soy bastante inmadura y distraída pero a veces tengo mis momentos – dijo ella con algo de arrogancia.

- Su hermano esta muy equivocado – dijo el levantándose para observar nuevamente por la ventana.

- ¿A que te refieres? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Me refiero a que no debería llamarla monstruo ya que es usted muy hermosa – le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Eh yo… etto… - la joven no sabía que responder ya que era la primera vez que un chico le decía que era linda de frente… sin titubeos… con tanta seguridad.

- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó con preocupación porque quizás la había ofendido nuevamente.

- No, nada… etto… yo quiero decir que… bueno… ya se me olvido – dijo con gracia causando que el joven fantasma riera como nunca lo había visto reír.

- Es usted muy graciosa… hermosa y graciosa, una combinación perfecta, debe tener muchos pretendientes – dijo haciéndola sonrojar.

- No… no mucho, mi hermano los espanta a todos – dijo ella con un molestia pero aun conservando su lindo sonrojo.

- Llegara aquel que no se espantara por su hermano ya que estará realmente interesado en usted – dijo para luego desaparecer dejando a Sakura con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente sin saber el motivo de aquello… o no queriendo aceptar el verdadero motivo por el cual su corazón estaba corriendo una maratón.

Los días, o más bien, las noches que siguieron fueron iguales de interesante ya que Sakura siempre visitaba a su amigo el fantasma mientras en el día, las chicas intentaban averiguar algo que lo pudiera ayudar a conseguir el descanso eterno. Sakura se sentía muy frustrada ya que al día siguiente se marcharían y no había podido ayudar a Shaoran, y el se quedaría solo como en un principio.

- Esta noche es Halloween – dijo Naoko emocionada.

- Si y los profesores dijeron que harán una enorme fogata en la noche y un reto de valentía – intervino Chiharu.

- Sakura, anímate un poco – dijo Tomoyo viendo como su amiga tenía un rostro lleno de tristeza.

- Ustedes no entienden… no pude ayudarlo en nada… seguirá atrapado en esa casa… estará solo y… - comenzó a derramar lagrimas de frustración porque no habia podido ayudarlo en nada.

- Claro que si Sakura… le brindaste tu compañía – le dijo Tomoyo intentando consolarla.

- El mismo te lo dijo ¿no? Que gracias a ti no se sentía tan solo y que podrá seguir en este sitio sin sentirse tan mal como antes – dijo Meilin.

- Pero… cuando yo me vaya… el estará solo… nadie verá lo amable que es… y lo educado… lo gracioso y… -

- Sakura… ¿a caso el… te gusta? – dijo Rika mirándola con dulzura.

- ¿Qué? No… por supuesto que no… solo que me da tristeza y… -

- Te gusta – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole.

- Es la primera vez que te gusta un chico y resulta que es un fantasma – dijo con gracia Meilin abrazando a su amiga.

- Tranquila, ya veras que todo se resolverá – dijo Tomoyo.

Luego de un rato y gracias a un dolor de cabeza, Sakura decidió tomar una siesta mientras sus amigas iban a la playa. Cuando por fin cerro sus ojos quedo profundamente dormida.

_Iba caminando por el hermoso jardín, llevaba un kimono largo y no temía ensuciarlo ya que lo vería por fin luego de un año entero, no podía decir que su esposo fuera malo como ella había imaginado cuando su padre la comprometió sin su consentimiento pero… ella amaba a Takashi, su esposo se esforzaba al máximo por hacerla feliz, le daba obsequios, la trataba como una reina, incluso no la había tocado ya que el quería que fuera ella quien tomara la decisión cuando estuviera lista._

_- Quizás si no hubiera conocido a Takashi primero, me hubiera enamorado de Xiao Lang – se dijo a si misma._

_La joven se metió entre los arbustos hasta que por fin diviso la silueta de un hombre que conocía a la perfección._

_- ¡Takashi! – gritó y se lanzo a sus brazos siendo recibida por el hombre que tanto amaba._

_- Mi Yukiko, he estado devastado sin ti, es como si hubiera vivido sin alma todo este año – dijo el hombre mientras repartía besos por todo su rostro._

_- Yo también mi amado Takashi… ha sido horrible vivir sin ti – dijo la chica._

_- ¿Ese hombre se atrevió a tocarte? Si es así juro que lo mataré, maldito chino – dijo sacando su espada._

_- ¡No! No Takashi… Xiao Lang no me ha tocado… más bien… es muy amable y paciente conmigo – dijo la joven calmando la furia de su amado…_

_Luego un remolino de imágenes aparecieron y la escena cambio completamente, era de noche y la joven estaba de nuevo camino al sitio donde se encontraría con su amado, un pequeño templo en el bosque._

_- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó el hombre con seguridad._

_- Si… si no podemos estar juntos en esta vida… estaremos juntos en la siguiente – dijo ella dándole un beso a su amado._

_- Vamos – dijo el hombre tomando su mano._

_- Dame un momento para rezar – dijo ella mientras el hombre se perdía en los arbustos._

_La joven se saco un pequeño sobre de su kimono y lo dejo dentro del altar oculto por algunas rocas._

_- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… Xiao Lang… de verdad perdóname por no amarte como tu te mereces… - dijo la chica llorando para luego encontrarse con su amado, y juntos tomados de las manos saltaron el risco más alto del bosque para unirse en el más allá._

Sakura despertó exaltada y asustada por la pesadilla que había tenido "¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

- _Por favor… entrégale la carta… por favor… - _dijo una voz suave en su mente… y por lo que asocio esa voz… era la voz de Yukiko.

- Lo haré… pero no por ti… sino por el – dijo a la nada para salir de la cabaña, debía encontrar ese altar.

- Kinomoto que bueno que te despertaste, ya vamos a empezar el reto de valentía – dijo un hombre alto abordando a la joven castaña.

- Pe… pero profesor Terada… yo… necesito buscar algo que perdí en el bosque… - decía ella mientras el profesor la empujaba hacia el grupo.

- Vamos deja de ser tan miedosa, ya vas a ver que te divertirás – dijo el profesor.

- Muy bien ya que estamos todos, ya saben cual es la dinámica, cada pareja debe depositar un velón en el pequeño altar del bosque… pero recuerden que este bosque esta lleno de fantasmas y cosas horrorosas – dijo la profesora intentando infundir miedo en sus alumnos.

- ¿Altar? ¿se refiere a un pequeño altar de roca? – preguntó Sakura bastante emocionada sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y profesores.

- Vaya Kinomoto, nunca pensé ver el día en el cual te emocionarías por estas cosas – dijo bastante animado el profesor.

- ¿Sakura? – le llamó Tomoyo algo preocupada por su actitud.

- Es allí Tomoyo… Yukiko dejo allí la clave para que Shaoran sea libre – dijo Sakura con clara emoción en su rostro.

- Entonces podrás ayudarlo, ya veras que lo encontraremos – le dijo su amiga.

Ambas chicas tomaron un velón y se adentraron en el bosque, donde eran asustadas de vez en cuando por algún profesor o algún compañero disfrazado.

- Que locura… no te da miedo Shaoran pero te da miedo gente disfrazada – dijo Tomoyo burlándose un poquito del miedo de su amiga.

- Shaoran es lindo Tommy, estos dan mas miedo – dijo inconciente de lo que había dicho por el miedo.

- Oh, así que Shaoran es lindo – dijo con malicia la joven amatista.

- Yo… etto… tu sabes que quise decir Tommy – dijo bastante apenada.

- Esta bien, esta bien, vamos rápido a ese altar – dijo tomando la mano de su amiga para correr rápidamente hasta que por fin divisaron el pequeño altar que ya tenia algunas velas a su alrededor, cortesía de los compañeros que habían llegado primero.

- Debe… debe estar adentro – indicó Sakura con bastante nerviosismo.

Poco a poco introdujo su mano dentro del pequeño altar y cuando sintió que no había nada sus dedos rozaron algo que parecía ser papel. Poco a poco lo saco para no rasgarlo y cuando por fin estuvo a la vista vio que era…

- ¿una carta? – preguntó extrañada.

- Bueno… generalmente los suicidas dejan una carta para justificar el porque lo hacen – dijo Tomoyo mirando con detenimiento la vieja carta que su amiga tenia en sus manos.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ella? Shaoran no puede tomarla y leerla – dijo Sakura angustiada.

- Pero… tu si – dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole – rápido Sakura, no queda mucho tiempo, ve – le dijo mientras la impulsaba para encontrarse son su fantasma.

Sakura corrió rápidamente por el bosque hasta que llego a la vieja mansión, fue al despacho y espero que el apareciera pero no lo hizo, así que desesperada lo comenzó a buscar por toda la casa hasta que… lo vio por fin sentado en el techo de la mansión mientras observaba desde allí la magnifica fogata que sus compañeros estaban haciendo mientras bailaban al son de la música que los profesores habían puesto para animarlos.

- Nunca he bailado alrededor de una fogata – dijo ella sorprendiendo al chico.

- Pensé que… estaría allí disfrutando de su ultimo día en este lugar – dijo el joven descendiendo hasta donde ella estaba.

- Mis amigas todas tienen novio menos Tomoyo… aunque sospecho que tiene algo con Hiraguizawa… así que deben estar bailando con ellos – dijo con tranquilidad mirando las siluetas de sus compañeros que se movían al compás de la música alrededor de la fogata.

- Entiendo – dijo el chico aun mirando como aquellos jóvenes danzaban sin tener preocupación alguna.

Sakura solo lo observaba y no sabía como darle la carta… así que tomo una decisión y la abrió.

- Se que es de mala educación leer la correspondencia ajena pero… creo que me dieron permiso de hacerlo – dijo ella llamando la atención del chico.

El joven detallo el sello rasgado de su familia, por lo cual intuyo que esa carta fue escrita en su casa… hace muchos años atrás.

- Querido Shaoran, en realidad tiene escrito tu nombre pero no se como se pronuncia así que… - dijo la joven para comenzar a leer la carta nuevamente.

_Querido Xiao Lang,_

_Se que debes odiarme en estos momentos por el terrible acto que cometí, se que si hubiera hablado contigo y te hubiera contado la verdad de mi vida me hubieras entendido pero… no podía arriesgarme a que mi padre matara a mi amado Takashi por ello, así que si quieres puedes llámame cobarde por tomar la salida fácil, eres un hombre magnifico, con un corazón enorme y bondadoso, y de verdad intente amarte… pero no puedes amar cuando ya has entregado tu corazón a alguien más… no deseo que te sientas culpable por esto… ya que la única culpable soy yo, espero que algún día encuentres a la mujer que de verdad te amará y te sabrá apreciar no solo como un gran amigo sino como el hombre maravilloso que eres, por favor, vive feliz, se que cuando encuentres esta carta habrán pasado algunos días o meses pero espero que no sea muy tarde para que me perdones, de verdad te deseo la felicidad querido, y espero que algún día cuando mueras nos volvamos a ver y puedas sonreírme y decirme que fuiste feliz._

_De nuevo, lo siento tanto querido, y de verdad deseo… que seas muy feliz y que la encuentres pronto._

_Te quiere_

_Tú amiga, Yukiko._

La joven Kinomoto levanto su mirada vidriosa y no vio al chico por ningún lado, su corazón era un mar de emociones y su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. De repente, sintió una brisa fría en su espalda y no sabía porque… pero de un modo u otro sabía que el estaba allí.

- Se que no soy uno de los jóvenes que la acompaña y tampoco soy muy diestro bailando tal música pero, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo? – dijo la voz del joven haciendo que ella se volteara, el chico tenía lagrimas en sus ojos pero sonreía ampliamente.

- Será un placer – le respondió ella regalándole una linda sonrisa.

A pesar que no podían tocarse, ambos se acoplaron a la perfección y comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música que sonaba a lo lejos. Era un momento mágico y a la vez irreal, ya que a pesar de que sabía que no podía tocarlo, podía sentir la calidez de su mano que descansaba en su cintura.

- Por fin… estoy en paz – le susurró al oído y luego un extraño resplandor lo rodeo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella con miedo.

- Me has liberado… digamos que mi doncella en brillante armadura por fin me ha liberado – le dijo el para luego abrazarla con fuerza… por fin podía sentirlo.

- ¿Cómo… como es que…? –

- Un pequeño obsequio… -dijo el señalando hacia arriba – te estaré eternamente agradecido, mi querida Sakura – le dijo al oído y luego desapareció.

La joven Kinomoto miro al cielo y a pesar de que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro porque lo había liberado… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el corazón? ¿Por qué, a pesar de tener una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos no dejaban de llorar?

Al día siguiente, Sakura abordo el autobús que la llevaría de nuevo a su vida rutinaria, lejos de quien había sido su primer amor… porque Li Shaoran era el hombre perfecto, como lo había dicho Yukiko… amable, dulce y con un corazón enorme y desgraciadamente los chicos de hoy en día no eran así… o quizás… se equivocaba.

- Disculpe, iba distraída de verdad no lo vi – dijo la joven al chocar con otra persona.

En esos momentos se encontraba en la universidad para presentar el examen de admisión, para el cual había estudiado sin descanso.

- No te preocupes, ser distraída no es algo malo – le respondió la persona con quien había chocado, pero esa voz… se le hacia claramente conocida. La joven levanto la vista rápidamente y cuando vio a la persona frente a ella se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, esos ojos no podía olvidarlos nunca.

- ¿Shaoran? – preguntó casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Bueno… en realidad es Xiao Lang pero puedes pronunciarlo como gustes ¿nos conocemos? – dijo el joven con algo de picardía en su voz.

- Yo etto… bueno… -

- ¡Ya se! eres Sakura Kinomoto, yo seré tu guía en la universidad si logras pasar el examen de admisión, seguro te dieron esa información cuando trajiste tus documentos – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Si bueno… yo… -

- No te preocupes, se que aprobaras, aunque no se porque tengo la impresión de que no eres muy buena en matemáticas pero… estoy seguro que aprobaras – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Oye ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta? – le dijo nerviosa.

- No tengo novia si es lo que querías saber – le dijo riendo.

- Cla… claro que no – dijo bastante sonrojada – yo… quería saber si tu… tenias algún antepasado con tu mismo nombre – le preguntó sonrojada.

- Mmmm… bueno, ahora que lo mencionas si… aunque el murió hace muchos años y a mi madre le pareció un nombre interesante – dijo extrañado el joven.

- En realidad… es un lindo nombre… aunque algo difícil de pronunciar – dijo ella con más confianza.

- Puedes pronunciarlo como gustes, y si quedas admitida creo que nos veremos más seguido, Sakura – dijo el chico con una ternura en su voz… que le hizo recordar cuando Shaoran se despidió de ella.

- Tienes razón… pero primero debo presentar el examen, así que ¿podría indicarme donde queda el salón donde debo presentar mi examen, querido caballero? – le preguntó con gracia, no era el mismo Shaoran pero su esencia era la misma… esta vez se aseguraria de que el fuera feliz… o dejaba de llamarse Sakura Kinomoto.

- Por supuesto – dijo caminando mientras ella lo seguía, luego la miro de reojo y murmuro algo que solo el pudo escuchar con una sonrisa – _mi querida doncella en brillante armadura… - y pensar que me tarde 500 años en encontrarla… querida Yukiko._

**Bastante largo hehe… Espero que les haya gustado mi regalito de halloween ;)… y recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, recuerden que eso nos anima a seguir adelante como escritores… pronto publico el nuevo cap de "De consecuencias y decisiones" así que estén pendientes ;D besos y espero muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews :D**


End file.
